Dance Till the Leaves Fall
by Struggle2Live
Summary: This is gonna be a SAD one!!! Bring your hankies...I mean it...
1. Locked Forever

Authors Note: This is going to be rated R soon. So far it's PG-13 because of sexual speakings. Heh heh.  
  
Malik: great, just what we need...a R rated movie...  
  
Struggle: Oh shut up! Its my story!  
  
Malik: Fine, fine...  
  
Struggle: Besides, you're going to LOVE it...  
  
Malik: . . .  
  
Struggle: ^______________^  
  
~Dance Till the Leaves Fall~ Chap.1 "Locked Forever"  
  
It was summer. Hot and humid. He wasn't playing outside like he usually does, no, he was inside. Inside doing the things he's been doing ever since school was out. His father began to worry. It wasn't like him to be so...locked. Locked away, far away.  
  
His father would knock on the door, walk in quietly with a face of concern, then walk out.Sure, this was begining to be a routine, but, he certainly didn't like his son being so distant.  
  
The only time the boy ever came out was when he was wearing a longed sleeved shirt and pants. Why such heavy clothes in the summer? For things he never wanted to show. For things he had to hide.  
  
There was a knock at the boys door. "Bakura? Son, are you alright in there?" Bakura walked to the door and opened it enough to look into his dad's eyes. "Yeah, fine." "You sure?" "Fine dad." "Who's in there with you?" "No one, it's just my tv." "Alright, dinner will be ready soon and I want you down here to eat." His dad winked and shut the door quietly, then ran downstairs.  
  
Bakura was a fraid to look behind his shoulder. For there would be the one he's been hiding from, the one for why he wears such heavy clothes and why he's so distant. "Bakura, get over here!" The form behind him demanded. "Ok..." "Who was that?!" "My dad." "Why does he always bother us?" "He cares." "Haha!" Bakura turned around and crawled into bed. "Malik, I'm tierd. Lets do what you wanted to do tommorow, please." Malik's face stiffened then softened. "Sure, ok." Malik grinned. Malik crawled into bed with Bakura and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Night." Malik kissed his forehead. "Good night." Bakura whispered.  
  
That night Bakura thought. Thought about Malik, thought about his dad and his freiends, even thinking about his yami. What would happen if he would bring his yami out? Would he protect him from any harm Malik would do to him? Heh, no, Yami Bakura is a friend of Malik's...or so he thought. His thougtful mind kept going till he grew tierd and slipped off to sleep in Malik's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:Ok, that sucked and it was short! Flames and comments are welcome!!!! The next chapter will be..."Your Garden" IF I get enough reveiws I will write this next chapter...thank you! *hugs* 


	2. Your Garden

Authors Note: Ok, it feels as if this story is going nowhere...but it's going somewhere. This story will start getting sad soon...  
  
(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh) --forgot to add that last time!  
  
Malik: What in the blue hell are you talking about?!  
  
Struggle: *gasp* you watch your mouth!  
  
Malik: Sssphh...whatever...  
  
Stuggle: Well, I believe I lost myself in this story.  
  
Malik: I believe it...  
  
Struggle: Shut up! But, I havent forgotten what I'm--  
  
Malik: Oh trust me...she forgets everything!  
  
Stuggle: ...........I havent forgotten what I'm writing about.  
  
Malik: . . .  
  
Struggle: . . .  
  
Malik: . . . . *blink* . . .  
  
Struggle: HA! I win....  
  
Malik: O.o?!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
~Dance Till the Leaves Fall~ Chap.2 "Your Garden"  
  
Outside, Bakura threw stones in the pond. The fish moved to either side to avoid the rocks. It was a small pond with a little waterfall. This was usually the place he went to, to be alone...in his backyard. Yes, his backyard was beautiful indeed, but it didn't seem to make Bakura happy these days. Like all it's colors have faded away to gray. He did enjoy the fish, they kept him company...sometimes...  
  
Behind the trees someone was watching him. His every move. The way he breathed, the way he blinked and the way he made the corner of his lips smile. It was frail. "He's so exquisite, so elegant. God do I love him! I want to hold him day and night! His small, feminine body underneath me. Ah god. So easy to pressure. But I love him dearly.This is why I must hurt him. Because he has things that not even I have. Things as disgusting as happiness. Why is it everytime he looks at me he smiles. I know he's hiding something. It's a sad, small obedient smile. Though he hasn't been acting cheerful and that is my goal. It's what I am working for. To make him as miserable as I."  
  
He looked at himself in the pond. A blurred image. A fish swam up to catch a bug and broke the reflection. Sending ripples to the rocks that made up the pond. The rocks that held it together. They were important, they served their purpose, unlike him. He was weak and couldn't ever hold himself together. He had no importance.  
  
"Maybe I should have Yugi come over...but will he be suspicious about how I'm acting? When and why would it matter? Why is it that everytime I feel alone I greedy the friends I have? I feel so guilty. If I would tell Yugi my problem, would he think I'm using him for the comfort and the need of love?"  
  
Malik took a long stare at Bakura then walking away as quiet as possible, leaving no sign he was there, not even a thought, not a thought about him seeing Bakura cry, nothing. It was kept with him until he could disspose of it. Disspose of his heart; his heart was my garden. 


End file.
